Il était une fois l'Océan et la Mer
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : été 2014 (?) De cette souffrance extrême surgirent l'Amour, succédé par le manque, les larmes et l'espoir. Le premier orage de l'Eté du Monde avait soulevé leur cœur : ce fut le premier Coup de foudre.


« IL ETAIT UNE FOIS…

Au commencement, ils formaient un tout unique, indistinct. Une seule entité unie et enveloppée sous la même forme, faite de la même matière par la même main, dans le même but et pour la même existence. Dieu avait crée les nuages pour déverser les pluies bienfaitrices de son cœur, l'eau pour abreuver la bouche, bénir le corps liquide de ses enfants.  
Alors, sur Terre se déposèrent de grandes étendues salées, grandissant à travers les âges, voguant paisiblement sur le cours tranquille et égal du temps.  
Cependant, un jour, le ciel connut son tout premier orage. Le tonnerre gronda, sourd, faisant vaciller furieusement toute chose en ce monde. Nuages, pluies, tremblèrent sans comprendre et de longues plaies lumineuses s'ouvrirent dans les cieux. Alors, désemparés, les nuages déversèrent pluies diluviennes et averses fulgurantes.  
Et l'eau salée de la Terre fut séparée en deux. Broyée par les éclairs, foudroyée, déferlante de vagues fracassantes à l'écume tiède et dorée. La douleur d'une violence extrême gronda et ainsi, du premier orage naquit deux entités semblables et différentes, déchirées par la distance : L'Océan et la Mer. Et de cette souffrance extrême surgirent l'Amour, succédé par le manque, les larmes et l'espoir. Le premier orage de l'Eté du Monde avait soulevé leur cœur : ce fut le premier Coup de foudre.

L'Océan avait ce pouvoir magnétique des marées, cette dureté de glace, brûlante comme le Soleil, et tout à la fois cette tendresse de feu doré, douce comme la courbe de la Lune. L'Océan était grand et majestueux, extrême dans ses humeurs et ses sentiments, déchiré parfois par les oppositions de son corps.  
Et, certains jours, la Mer le manquait sans qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter et il avait mal, alors il faisait mal, détruisait tout, hurlait de colère et les vagues folles se déchaînaient. Parfois il pleurait et alors la mer pleurait également, pour elle-même mais surtout pour lui. L'Océan était douloureux, rassurant et dangereux, rude et courageux.  
Doux et protecteur, soucieux du bonheur.  
La Mer, dans ses remous calmes, attendait pour eux deux. Elle priait le bon Dieu, espérait, calmait son amant liquide et laissait couler ses longues larmes d'écume argentée.  
Leur amour était unique. L'Océan aimait la Mer seulement et rien n'existait d'autre, rien de rien. Elle, ne voyait que lui, son grand et beau promis coiffé de blanc dans lequel elle souhaitait s'indistinguer comme au tout premier jour, emmitoufler son petit et minuscule corps dans l'immensité de ses bras. C'était son bien-aimé inaccessible.  
C'était le destin, après tout, un amour exclusif et confiant, un partage équivalent pour deux êtres différents, complémentaires, faits pour s'aimer l'un l'autre.

« Je suis née de toi, pour toi et je retournerai à toi, mon amour, disait la Mer. Nous rejoindrons les pluies du Ciel à jamais, nous reposant côte à côte dans l'Eternité. Car tout revient à la main qui l'a créé, attiré irrésistiblement par le Créateur. Nous monterons ensemble les escaliers de corde de pluie, nous faufilerons dans le creux d'un éclair et parviendront jusqu'au Seigneur. Je te le promets. Alors attends mon chéri, attends. »  
Alors l'Océan attendait, tendait ses milliers de mains vers le ciel lorsque la pluie tombait, dès que l'orage scintillait. D'immenses vagues se soulevaient et jamais encore n'ont réussi à saisir une échelle d'eau, un de ces traits lumineux qui s'envole et disparait dans l'éther. Parfois, il perdait espoir et pleurait, mais l'Amour était inaltérable et toujours il recommençait, accroché par l'espoir, avec dans la tête les mots de sa dulcinée.  
A chaque fois, ce sont d'éphémères étincelles, des contacts fugaces, des papillons de lumière retombant en cendre. Toujours, depuis leur séparation, les orages éclataient pour eux comme le premier, brûlant et glacé, leurs baisers de sel humide étaient telle la première fois et le coup de foudre, incessant, qui jamais ne s'amortit.  
Il était à Elle et Elle était à Lui.  
Il était fait pour Elle, Elle était faite de Lui.

Alors, quand l'orage éclate et que la pluie tombe, que les éclairs déchirent le ciel coléreux, Mer comme Océan pointent leurs vagues coiffées d'écume vers les cieux et ainsi, se frôlent, s'entendent, se rejoignent. S'aiment comme au premier jour et ne forment plus qu'un.

 _Si proche, peu importe la distance,  
_ _Ce n'aurait pu être plus  
_ _près du cœur._


End file.
